Mourir par manque d'amour
by tenshi-no-yoru
Summary: Duo... Amour... Pari... Conséquences. Verry triste, pas lire si c'est minuit et que vous en manque de sommeil. Yaoi Oneshot. 1er publication alors pas taper moi !


_**Mourir par manque d'amour**_

**Base** : Gundam Wing

**Auteur** : Tenshi no yoru (poème d' une amie)

**Disclamers** : Pas n'a moi … T-T

**Genre** : O.S., yaoi, deathfic …

**Couple** : 1x2 … x1

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

POV de Duo

Je me lève tôt, pour une fois … le réveille indique 6h00 … je m'apprête à me recoucher, quand j'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrire.

Heero, sort … #-# avec une simple serviette autour de la taille … mon dieu ce qu'il peut être craquant, avec cette eau qui dégouline le long de son torse … glurps … je ferai mieux de me contrôler si je veux pas le violer sur place.

Il me regarde, visiblement surpris …

Et oui, c'est pas tous les jours que je me réveille aux aurores.

… puis me souris, un sourire franc et charmeur … comme il m'en fait depuis ces derniers temps.

Il repart dans la salle de bains avec ces affaire.

… Ca va bientôt faire 3 semaine qu'Heero s'essaye à plus de sentiment et de sociabilité, et je dois dire qu'il est plutôt doué. Il parle plus, et pas uniquement pour nous parler stratégie ou mission, il passe aussi moins de temps sur son ordinateur… Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a décidéà prendre ces bonnes résolutions mais en tous cas j'en suis ravis … ça me donne encore plus envie de sortir avec lui, d'être avec lui, dans ses bras …

Heero ressort de la salle de bain, habillé cette fois, me souris de nouveau.

- Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu, ona une mission ce soir, et puis tu sembles fatigué.

Sa voix est calme et douce, bienfaisante, c'est dommage qu'il ne s'en soit pas servit plus tôt … je l'aime tellement …

_Je voudrais y croire _

_Que toi et moi il y a de l'espoir_

_Qu'un amour c'est possible_

_Et que ça puisse être crédible_

- Duo !

- Je … je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

_Je voudrait que tu me crois_

_que mon cœur ne bats que pour toi_

Il s'approche du lit, soulève les couverture et s'installe dessous. Il me sert dans ses bras et me fait comprendre de dormir. La situation est très agréable mais extrêmement gênante, je me sens si bien, j'aimerais rester là à tous jamais et lui dire que je …

- Heero tu sais je..

- Tu me le dira après, maintenant dors …

Il m'embrasse tendrement le front, je rougis sous ce léger contact charnel, puis il ressert sa prise. Je me sens tellement bien que je ne tarde pas à rejoindre le pays des songes.

Je me réveille, je me sens bien,une douce chaleur envahie mon dos, je me calfeutre un peu plus, étendant cette chaleur à tous mon corps.

_Même si c'est peu de temps _

_Ce serais un merveilleux moment_

Je sens sa respiration, calme et sereine, sur ma nuque, je vais lui dire … lui dire que je l'aime, il faut que je trouve le courage de le faire ! Pour moi, pour être fixé, être sur … de ne pas espéré en vain !

_T'habites mes pensée _

_Et cela toute la journée_

Je me retourne et lui fais face, je sens mon pouls s'accélérer, il ouvre les yeux … ces, beau, yeux cobalt me regarde plein d'interrogation puis de compréhension et d'une soudaine attention, il a du comprendre que j'avais quelque choses à lui dire.

_Je te demande qu'une chose_

- Heero je … je voudrais te dire que … je suis bisexuel.

Je sens le stress monter, Heero me regarde, depuis un moment déjà mais il ne semble pas vouloir réagir, puis …

- Et alors, ou veux tu en venir …

- Ca ne te dégoûte pas.

- Non … je le suis également.

Le silence s'installe de nouveau.

Je pensais … qu'il me rejetterait, mais au lieu de ça …

- Heero je … JE T'AIME.

Je crois que j'ai crié, je devais absolument lui dire, mais j'avais tellement peur. J'ai toujours peur, je voudrais m'enfuir mais j'avais oublié que je me trouvé dans ces bras … le silence s'installe une fois de plus, c'est stressant, j'ai envie de pleurer, j'aurais dû m'en douter qu'il ne pouvait pas m'aimer.

3 semaine plus tôt

- Je te paris 50 euros, que tu peux pas le faire.

Fis Wufei un sourire narquois au lèvre, il tenait là la seul chance de trouver le point faible de son rival, Heero. S'il refusait, il tenait son point faible. S'il acceptait, il suffirait de voir ci ce dernier pouvait tenir le pari.

- Pari accepté.

Fit ce dernier d'un ton monocorde, cherchant déjà une technique pour prouver une fois pour toute à Wufei qu'il était le meilleur.

Fin du Flash Back

Les larmes commençaient à brouiller mes yeux.

Heero s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue demandant à approfondir ce baiser.

Je suis surpris et déboussolé, puis entrouvre les lèvres pour répondre à sa demande muette.

Nos langue se mettent alors à jouer un ballet vieux comme le monde tandis que les mains d'Heero caressaient le dos de son amant tout en lui dénouant sa natte. Celle-ci retomba en épaisses vagues sur ses épaules. Il aimait assez l'image de Duo avec ses cheveux lâchés, il ressemblait à un ange. Sa main droite continuait ses caresse tandis que la gauche s'attelait à lui retirer son tee-shirt. Tous leurs sens étaient en effluves. Duo s'allongea à côté de son amant. Il le dévorait du regard.

/… _il est tellement beau … et il veut être avec moi …/_

Mes mains s'activais à tracer des arabesque sur son dos, continuait sur ça poitrine, le ventre d'Heero qui commençais à gémir de plaisir. Puis il me ré embrassa, gémissant un peu plus fort de plaisir, de désir. je promenait maintenant ma main sur son bas-ventre, qui sentit poindre une douce chaleur, envahissant son corps. Je savais que je n'allais plus pouvoir attendre bien longtemps, que les choses sérieuses ne commencer. C'est alors qu'Heero repris le contrôle entamant alors une série de caresses expertes sur mes tétons alors qu'il m'embrassait en même temps la gorge, le cou, les épaules, m'arrachant de gémissement de plaisir intense. Ses baisers étaient doux, suaves. Heero et moi commençions à haleter. J'entreprit alors de lui faire subir le même traitement, mordillant puis suçant ces tétons, le Japonais laissait échapper des râles sensuels qui me faisaient frissonner. Nous enlevons alors nos jeans, révélant ainsi notre exitation mutuelle. Je le dévorais du regard, et il faisait de même. Le désir d'aller plus loin se fit plus pressant. J'étais là, avec lui, dans l'attente douloureuse de notre étreinte. Heero n'en pouvait plus de cette attente. Il prit alors mon sexe dans sa bouche et commença un lent va et vient. Je gémissait, et m'arquait de plaisir, prit la tête du Japonais dans mes mains. Je remuais mes hanches, en rythme avec la tête d'Heero sur ma virilité. Le mouvement se fit un peu plus rapide, ce qui attisa encore un peu le plaisir. Je sentit mon membre se durcir douloureusement. Nous nous redressons affins de changer de position. Le Japonais se retrouva sous moi. Le silence régnait, seulement entrecoupé par moments par des gémissements rauques qui emplissaient alors la pièce. Nous haletons et suffoquons. Nos corps en demandaient plus, toujours plus. Je me placées lentement sur l'entre jambe d'Heero, déjà fièrement dressé par le début de nos ébat. Une fois Heero à l'intérieure de moi je commençais une série de coups de reins qui nous faisaient suffoqués de plaisir. Il en demandait plus, plus vite. Encouragé par ses suppliques, et ces main caressant sensuellement et sans relâche mon dos, laissant parfois des marque d'ongles du au plaisir trop intense que nous éprouvions. J'accéléra encore le mouvement, bientôt le Japonais ne put se retenir et se répandit à l'intérieure de moi, laissant un liquide chaud m'envahir, je me libérais à mon tour, ne pouvant plus résister aux vagues déferlantes qui me ravageait. Je m'écroulais dans ces bras. Nous nous enlaçons, essoufflés, éreintés, en sueur mais totalement repus l'un de l'autre. Ont avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. C'était comme si c'était vital. Nos cœurs battaient la chamade, à l'unisson.

Et c'est comme ça que je finis par m'endormir à nouveaux.

Je me réveille de nouveau, j'ai froid, je me sens seul et puis je me dis que ce qui c'est passé n'était qu'un rêve finalement. J'ouvre enfin les yeux et remarque mes affaires éparpillées au quatre coins de la chambre, les draps tombés sur le sol sauf une fine couverture qui me recouvre. Je me lève, enfile rapidement quelque chose, et me dirige le plus discrètement possible pour surprendre Heero. J'entends des voix provenant de la cuisine, Wufei parle à mon amour, je vais écouter un peut avant de me montrer.

- Je l'ai fais !

- Quoi t'as baisé avec Maxwell !

Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il disent, mais je reste caché un sourire béa au lèvre par ce que nous avons fait lui et moi.

- Putain, je te dois50 euros maintenant … comment il va le prendre, quand tu lui dira les … ?

- C'est Duo, il doit coucher avec tous le monde pour le '' trip '' !

Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues, j'avais mal, très mal, ce qu'on avait vécu ne représentait rien pour lui alors que pour moi … alors que … que pour moi

_Mais tu m'a repoussé _

_L'enfer commença_

Les sanglots oppressaient ma poitrine et menaçaient d'exploser. Malgré ma douleur je me redirigeais discrètement et rapidement vers la chambre dans laquelle se trouver la salle de bain. Je m'y enfermais et passais des heures sous le jet d'eau jusqu'à ce que mes larmes se tarissent, jusqu'à afficher un masque de joie, comme à mon habitude. Mais j'avais mal, je sentais que mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux irréparables avec en son centre '' une petite perle d'amour '' pour lui, malgré ce qu'il m'avait fait je continuais de l'aimer. Mais cette perle était trop petite pour me permettre de surmonter cette épreuve, pour me permettre de survivre.

Je finis par sortir de la salle de bain, m'habille rapidement et descend assez bruyamment, pour couper cours à leurs '' discutions ''. J'entre dans la cuisine, affiche un sourire qui ne doit pas paraître crédible.

- Salut les gars, ça gaz !

Il me regarde bizarrement, probablement pas convaincu de mon entrer en scène, ou de mon sourire. Je vois Heero glisser discrètement deux billets de20 euros dont un de 10dans sa poche, je me sens tout à coup palir, j'ai envie de vomir, il … il ma fait ça … il ma fait ça à moi … il ne m'aime pas …

_Le désespoir me hanta _

_Ma vie c'est dégradé_

- Quelque chose ne va pas !

Me demande Wufei.

Moi je pense … je pense qu'un masque c'est fragile, et que le mien s'est brisé en même temps que mon cœur.

J'esquisse un faible sourire.

- Je crois que j'ai dû mal digérer quelque chose Wuffy !

- MON NOM EST WUFEI !

- Je vais me recoucher, ça ira mieux après une bonne sieste.

Quatre et Trowa, entre dans la cuisine.

- Ca ne va pas Duo ?

Fit Quatre, visiblement inquiet, je n'aime pas mentir mais je n'ai pas envie de parler alors …

- Non Quatre, tout va bien j'ai juste besoin de dormir un peu.

Il ne cherche pas plus d'explications et me laisse regagner la chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, je ferme les volets et me tapis dans un coin, laissantles émotions m'envahir. J'essaye de comprendre ma douleur, ma peine, pourquoi ça me fait si mal et pourquoi ça m'indiffère en même temps. J'ai l'impression que ce qui m'arrive ne m'arrive pas vraiment à moi … ça me rappelle la mort de Solo, l'état dans lequel j'était après. J'avais envie de mourir, de ne plus subir cette douleur persistante. Je suis un enfant maudit … il fallait s'attendre à une vie pleine de tristesse, de malheurs, de persécutions …

_Des mutilations je me traçais_

_Seul dans le noir je m'isolais_

J'étais perdu dans mes pensée et je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'avec le couteau de Solo, celui qu'il m'avait offert, je m'était tranché les veines. Perdu dans mes songes je me suis donné la mort, pour quitter à jamais cette douleur qui chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde est plus forte. Des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux, je pense à Quatre, mon meilleur ami, il va être triste, je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste … laissez moi emporter la souffrance de mes amis dans la mort. Je ne supporte plus de respirer cet air il est … irrespirable … Dieu que j'aurais aimer ne jamais venir au monde, je n'aime pas cette vie, ne l'ais jamais aimé, il n'y a que quelques moments que je pourrais regretter.

_Sur la vie je pleurais_

_Je regrettait d'être né_

Je regarde le sol et y observe une marre sombres, mon sang … je l'observe longuement.

- Je suis inquiet pour Duo il n'avait pas l'air bien.

- Tu as raison Winner, je suis d'avis de monter voir si il va mieux.

Répondit Wufei. Puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers la chambre où devait se trouver Duo. Heero était en tête suivit de très près par Quatre, Trowa et Wufei à l'arrière.

Un raie de lumière m'atteint au visage, je relève mes yeux dénués d'expressions, la porte est ouverte, mes compagnons m'observent choqué. Quatre se mets soudainement à hurler, il tente de me rejoindre mais Trowa le retient etil s'effondresur lesol en pleurant. Wufei semble pâle, très pâle. Je le vois se précipiter hors de la pièce. Il ont compris qu'il était trop tard, qu'il ne me restait que quelques minutes … secondes. Heero me regarde, je peux lire dans ses yeux toute l'incompréhension qui le gagne. Je le regarde, un mélange de haine et d'amour au fond de mes yeux améthyste.

_Pourquoi as tu brisé_

_Ce cœur que je t'offrais_

_Ce cœur qui battais pour toi_

_Qui réside au fonds de moi_

- Pourquoi ?

Me demande t'il.

- Parce que je t'aime … et toi non …

Ma vue devient trouble, puis c'est le noir complet, pourtant mes yeux sont toujours ouvert. Les battement de mon cœur sont de plus en plus faibles, mais je finirais de lui dire … lui dire ce qu'il doit entendre.

- Parce que je … t'ais tout donné … mon cœur … mon âme … mon corps … ma vie … mais tu … n'en … veux pas.

_Maintenant ses battement se sont arrêtés_

_La souffrance je ne l'ai pas supporté_

_Mais même décédé_

_Je continue de t'aimer_

- … Je t'aimerais … … … toujours …

Fis-je dans un dernier souffle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

T-Tsnif owari T-T snif

Merci à ma bêta-lectrice et écrevisse : J'ai nommé BOBY LA SAGESSE !

PS : le poème n'ai pas de moi mais d'une amie. Kiss si elle se reconnait.


End file.
